The Element Wolves and The Secret Island
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: SECOND SERIES, BOOK FOUR: As Michaela helps Ginny Weasley with her quest to help Harry (Saving The Dead), the Element Wolves are at another end of the mystery. What is up with this island that keeps being mentioned?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

 **~Jason's POV~**

Clouds gathered over Camp Half-Blood, as we head to the dining pavilion for lunch.

Yesterday after Luke and the others had come back and told the story of the Hallway, we talked to The Ancient Book of Secrets and find out that Percy's coming back.

We tried talking about what the book wrote, but hit a dead end.

Bianca wanted to check the Hallway again, and Beckendorf had originally wanted to find a way to open to second wall some.

As Beckendorf found a way to open the wall with Leo's help, we looked in and found that Percy's fragment was right, it was breaking down.

Soon the Hallway was gone, and we decided to clean the training room.

And, everyone helped (even the Camps) to clean up and repair the training room.

Now, Nico, Annabeth, and all of us Element Wolves are going to talk more during lunch today.

"Hey Sparky." Piper appeared at my side, reminding me of the days before the Giant War.

"What's that look for?" Piper asked, tilting her head to the side. The motion made me think of both Percy and Michaela.

I shake my head. "Nothing. Just thinking of the days before the Giant War. Here at Camp..." I trailed off, knowing I worded wrong.

Piper laughed. "Those were good times, but I think the slow days on the Argo 2 were the best."

I laughed, agreeing. I grabbed Piper's hand and started running to the dining pavilion, with her laughing next to me.

Piper and I sat down at the Poseidon table, panting and out of breath.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you two sweating, panting, and smiling like crazy?" He asked, making it sound like we did something other than running here.

Piper and I blushed. "We-we d-didn't-"

Everyone at the table started laughing, causing Piper and I to glare at them.

"Okay, okay." Annabeth stopped laughing. "We need to figure out what the book meant."

We all sobered up, as we remember why we were here in the first place.

"We've tried thinking this out yesterday, it didn't help." Ethan countered.

"Ethan has a point..." Chris pointed out.

Annabeth looked frustrated, before sighing. "Look, all I want is for..." She lowered her voice. "...Percy to come back." She brought her voice to a normal volume. "And, this might be our only chance to save him." That was true.

There were mumbles of agreement.

"What do you mean get Dad back?"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 **~Reyna's POV~**

We all froze at Amelia's question.

Leo was the first to say something. "What? We weren't talking about Percy?"

Amelia crossed her arms. "Then, who were you talking about?" She asked, as the dining pavilion went silent.

Clarisse stood. "Amelia, we don't know all the details. We didn't want to give you false hope."

I stood up. "Clarisse is right. Amelia, we don't know that much on the subject. All we know is there's a chance that Percy's coming back, but that's it."

Chiron galloped over. "What do mean Percy is coming back?"

Whispers broke out through the dining pavilion.

Luke stood up, and silence ensured. "We could try to communicate with Michaela..." He trailed off, uncertain.

"How? If Michaela wanted to help, she would have of come back before this." Kinzie said, bitterness laced in her voice.

Nico banged his hand on the table, making many jump. "There's a reason she left, remember? When she said she was leaving, she looked better than when she had found out Percy had died." He stared at Kinzie until she sneered, but backed down and went silent.

The whole dining pavilion went silent again, waiting for answers that we could not give.

"I have a connection to Michaela." Nico looked at Luke. "Okay, what I meant was I have a _different_ connection to Michaela than everyone else." Luke finished, looking proud.

"Are you sure you can?" Annabeth asked Luke.

He looked offended. "If we're going off of certainty, then how can we be sure that we _can_ bring Percy back."

No one said anything. "Exactly, I can at least try." Luke finished.

The statement was met with silence. So, Luke began.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 **~Chris's POV~**

When I worked for Kronos, Luke was always seen as the bad guy, (I was too) but even when he was Camp Half-Blood he was always serious and tense.

Now, he acts childish and fun to be around. Though some of the girls hate how childish he is sometimes. I do have a feeling it was because of Percy and Michaela, and the way they act that inspired Luke.

Luke closed his eyes and concentrated.

After a few tense moments, Luke yelped and jumped back, opening his wide eyes.

"Luke..." I ask.

"Why did Michaela have to respond so loud?" He wondered, eyes still wide.

Then, a white glow appeared where Luke was before he jumped back. The glow too form of a teenager, but not any teenager, Michaela.

The image wasn't the best, though you can tell it's Michaela.

"Wow, you tried calling me. This must be big, none of you tried before this..." Michaela frowned, looking around before staring at Luke. "What's up?" She asked, acting casual.

"What's up? What's up? Why did you leave?" Clarisse demanded, looking angry. I would try calming her down, but I knew it was a losing battle.

Michaela smiled sadly. "I know. I know I left, but there is a reason."

Zoe stood. "And, that is?" She asked, holding her head high.

Michaela stared at her, before sighing. "I had to leave. Something happened to Percy, and it was affecting me. I couldn't stay and it broke my heart. You have to understand that."

"Then, can you help us?" Phoebe asked.

Michaela bit her lip. "Depends. What do you need help with?"

Annabeth stepped forward. "What do you know about an island?"

Michaela froze, her eyes wide. "Where did you hear that?" She breathed out, looking fearful.

We all looked at each other.

Silena stepped up. "Why? What do you know about it?" She asked.

Michaela hesitated, before sighing again. "It's an island that no one knows the location of. The Fates, before Percy and I found it, thought it was a myth. Chaos doesn't know where it is. And, Destruction and Order didn't go looking for it. Only the Co-Balancers can find it, and Percy and I managed to do it on accident."

"So, only Annabeth and I can find it?" Nico summed up.

Michaela just stared at him. "It's more complicated than that, Nico." she sighed again, frustrated. "You and Annabeth can't go, that will only make the situation worse."

"Who can go then?" Hazel asked.

Michaela shrugged. "I don't know. I'm following my own cryptic message of the future."

"You mean a Prophecy?" I asked.

She stared at me like I was an idiot. "Anyway," Michaela looked away. "I can't help unless you have a Prophecy or something."

Piper stepped forward, hesitating. " _...Only those who can travel there may go, and those who have not lost life and came back. Those who go need to be powerful and have a connection to the Sky, Sea, and Underworld..._ " She repeated from the book.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 **~Leo's POV~**

That clue that the book had given was probably the weirdest thing I have ever heard. And, I have heard weird things, but seeing Michaela again was unheard of.

But, here she stood, thinking what Piper said over.

"Where did you hear that from?" Michaela asked.

Amelia came forward. "The Ancient Book of Secrets, right?" She asked us.

Michaela stared at us, wide-eyed. She looked like horse with her big eyes. I smirked.

She looked towards me. "Oh, haha Leo. Very funny. Who found it? And, where did you find it?" Michaela asked.

We all looked to Amelia and Eric, they shared a look.

"Eric found it in Alaska." Amelia explained.

Michaela looked at the both of them. "Where in Alaska?" She pressed.

Amelia looked at Eric. "In the house there." She answered.

Michaela blinked. "Where in the house?" She continued.

I shifted. "What's wrong with where they found it?" I asked.

Michaela ignored me, looking at Amelia and Eric, waiting for an answer.

Amelia looked towards Eric. "On a bookshelf." He answered.

Michaela looked shocked at the news.

"Michaela..." Nico looked worried.

Of course he would, they love each other. And, what everyone has learned is that if Percy and/or Michaela are shocked/nervous/scared, then you should run and hide.

"On a bookshelf?" Michaela repeated.

Both Amelia and Eric nodded.

Michaela slowly nodded. "Three can go to the island, and they cannot have died previously. If I were you, I would choose Jason, Piper, and Frank. I will talk to you again before you leave. In the meantime prepare and get a chariot ready." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Piper called out. Michaela turned back. "When are we leaving?"

Michaela blinked. "Right, forgot that part. Sorry." She shook her head. "Anyway, you leave at sunset. But, I will be back before then. Prepare." She turned and vanished.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 **~Frank's POV~**

Even after hours of preparing and being with Hazel, I still feel like I'm not prepared enough. The first quest I had been on, I had lead and that was the quest to Alaska.

Seeing as at the time Alaska was unknown and dangerous, but now this island is unknown and could be potentially dangerous.

"C'mon, it's almost sunset. Everyone agreed to meet in the dining pavilion." Hazel said, taking my hand and guiding me to the dining pavilion.

I laughed and followed.

We were walking around the cabins, just talking.

Walking into the dining pavilion, I noticed that everyone else was here. Even Michaela.

All eyes turned to us, before looking to Michaela, who was staring at the lake.

Michaela clapped once and turned to the quest members, when I joined Piper and Jason.

"So, we got a chariot?" She asked.

Leo spoke up. "One I made myself." He said, proud.

Michaela looked at him, and smiled. "I really have missed you all." She stated, looking at everyone.

Chiron galloped up, and smiled sadly at Michaela. "And, we have you missed you. And, Percy. It hasn't been the same since you left."

Michaela smiled, before becoming serious. "The only you can get there is with Blackjack. He can get you there." Making it sound simple, when it isn't.

"But, we don't know where Blackjack is." I stated.

Michaela smiled, and snapped her fingers. It was still strange seeing Michaela in a misty figure.

Noise started in the woods behind Michaela, something coming closer and closer.

Until Blackjack stood there waiting for instructions.

"Hey Blackjack." Michaela greeted, as the Pegasus galloped around her, causing her to laugh.

"What now?" Jason asked.

"Now," Michaela straitened up. "I warn you that the journey will be boring and your destination will be hard." She warned.

"What do you mean by 'boring'?" Piper asked.

"The journey to Tartarus is said to last nine days, but it really depends on the way you go down. Percy and I can travel to and fro in an instant, you three on the other hand, I have no idea on how long the journey will be." Michaela answered.

"Now, do you have all of your stuff?" She asked.

Jason, Piper and I made noise of confirmation.

"Then, gear up and take Blackjack." Michaela turned and left, again.

Both Camps and the rest of the Element Wolves made a sendoff for our quest to the island.

Piper, who was handling the reins, had Blackjack take off. Right as the sun started to set, we left Camp Half-Blood.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 **~Hazel's POV~**

The atmosphere was tensed at breakfast, the next morning. No one talked, just ate, thinking about the quest.

The Element Wolves stayed at Camp, while the Olympians, Amazons, Hunters of Artemis, and Camp Jupiter all heard of what was happening.

Sitting at the Poseidon table, as Amelia and Eric sat at the Hades table. And, I haven't seen Felicity around.

"Hello." Michaela greeted, as she suddenly made an appearance at the Hades table.

"Aunt Michaela!"

"Mother?"

Both Amelia and Eric yelped.

Michaela giggled. "That was fun." She stopped giggling. "Hey, where's Felicity? I didn't see her yesterday..." Michaela looked around the dining pavilion.

"She's been at Camp Jupiter. She might have been to Olympus too, I'm not sure." I answered, seeing as Amelia, Eric, and everyone else haven't gotten over her sudden appearance.

Michaela smiled, silently thanking me. "So, what have you two been up to?" She asked Amelia and Eric.

"Nothing." Amelia shrugged.

"Why are you not physically here?" Eric asked.

Michaela sighed. "I had hoped none of you would ask that." She mumbled, but everyone heard.

"Though, the question is...Where are Nico and Annabeth?" Michaela asked, looking around again.

Two flashes lit up the dining pavilion, walking out of the light were Nico and Annabeth.

"Wow, speak of them, and they shall appear." Michaela commented.

They both blinked. "When did you get here?" They both asked.

Michaela laughed. "A little bit ago. Anyway, Eric asked me a question. One I think everyone wants answered." Nico and Annabeth sat down.

Michaela took a deep breath. "I'm not physically here, because of the curse that was brought on Percy." She sighed.

"What curse?" Annabeth asked.

Michaela nodded. "Yes, I told you yesterday that something happened to Percy. He was cursed. I don't know by who or if the curse killed him. That's part of the reason I left. The others, well...If the curse is what I think it is then I would only be dying here, because the curse broke all ties that Percy had. I was a big tie to him. He was a big tie to me." She blinked, hard.

"Anyway, at first I had to reconnect me ties to Percy, and I had to take care of some things. I've been helping some universes. And, one of the universes had been the last argument of both Percy and I." She laughed, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Last argument?" Luke asked, walking over to the Hades table.

Michaela nodded. "The reason Percy was gone so long was because he was blowing off steam. Our last conversation was an argument. We both yelled at each other. I regret it, and I know Percy regrets some of the things that he had said."

Michaela wiped her tears. "But, that's the past." She cleared her throat. "I didn't really explain their quest, but I'm not actually sure what they will encounter."

"But, you still sent them?" Clarisse asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

Michaela shrugged.

The sound of running and panting was heard, as two sets of feet came from the woods.

Bursting through the trees, were Felicity and Amelia's wolf, that she named Cookie.

Michaela stared at the wolf. I know I did the first time I had seen it. It looks like Percy.

Michaela stood up, still staring at the wolf.

Amelia noticed. "That's Cookie, he was in Camp Jupiter about a week ago." She explained.

Michaela laughed. "Percy wouldn't like that you named him."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

Michaela looked at all of us. "Cookie here, had been bothering Percy for awhile before he died. Percy didn't want the wolf around nor for it to be named." She looked at the wolf. "I like Cookie, the name suits him." Michaela stated.

"If Percy's ties were cut, then would there have been a fragment of him still around?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

Michaela stared at her. "What fragment?" She had an expression I couldn't place.

Luke and Zoe took turns explaining the hallway and what happened.

After Michaela looked angry. She stood up, before taking a deep breath. "There are no fragments. What you had seen was Percy. I will explain later."

Michaela turned and left. Leaving the dining pavilion to silence.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 **~Piper's POV~**

Michaela was right. The journey was boring and really confusing. We didn't know where we were.

The chariot that Leo made, we couldn't use any of the instruments. The only things were could use were the cup holders. And, the compartment of nectar and ambrosia.

That's it. Leo would be sad to think we couldn't of used his chariot to its full use.

All we could see was fog. It had gotten so bad, that we could barely see Blackjack.

After a long unknown time, the fog cleared and an island came into view.

It was horrible. The island was breaking down, water was turning into lava and the winds picked up, as rain poured with lightening flashing.

I quickly got Frank and Jason up, as we decided to take turns for watch.

The winds pushed the chariot around. Jason tried controlling the winds, but it didn't work. Frank turned into a dragon and took us to the island.

As we landed on the island, it started changing.

I gasped, the island was beautiful. The island stood over hundred feet tall, and had some caves under the top. The island itself looked like the size of two Argo two's, but had a river running through the middle that fell from two different sides of the island.

To put it simple, it looked like paradise with the trees and green grass.

We looked around, before a voice rang through the silence.

"Amazing, isn't?"


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 **~Clarisse's POV~**

At dinner the same day Michaela had made her last appearance, something happened.

The ground started to shake, the winds picked up, and rain came in a down pour.

When it stopped there stood Michaela there, really there, looking confused. "What was that?" She questioned.

"Michaela..." Nico stood up.

Michaela looked at him, before stepping back. "Nico...It worked." She said to herself.

"What worked?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, Alphie, you're confusing us. How are you here?" Luke put in.

"Percy...Where did he go? He was literally right behind me." Michaela looked around.

"Prissy?" I repeated.

Michaela nodded, still looking around.

"Aunt Michaela, what happened?" Amelia asked.

"I was helping someone...I completed the cryptic message." She answered.

"What was it?" Chiron asked, his trail moving nervously.

"' _Help the one who lost the brother, and the lost brother shall be found..._ ' I helped someone who had lost a brother and...well, Percy sort of just appeared behind me..." Michaela stated.

"What about the quest?" Felicity asked.

Michaela stared at her, smiling softly. "They did it. The island was breaking and the control over the Sky, Underworld, and Sea were dying on the island. That island keeps the balance of all three. Without the island...the world would have been thrown into chaos." She explained.

"Then, where's my Dad?" Amelia asked.

"Behind you."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 **~Percy's POV~**

As we left the scene with the Wizards, I left Michaela, as she made her way to Camp Half-Blood.

I went in a different direction, heading towards The Island of Balance.

I heard of the quest, and knew that I can get them back to Camp Half-Blood.

Jason, Frank, and Piper stood looking around in awe.

"Amazing, isn't?" I asked.

All three turned, and gaped.

I laughed. "Don't just stand there."

Piper unfroze first and ran at me. She hugged me.

Soon, Frank and Jason moved into the hug, with Blackjack following in tow.

I smiled. "I have missed all of you so much."

"Then, where's my Dad?" I heard Amelia ask.

"Behind you." I stated.

The whole dining pavilion looked towards me, as the chariot landed.

"Dad!" Amelia cried out, running towards me. I hop out of the chariot, opening my arms as she runs into them.

"I've missed you, Dad."

"I've missed you too, Amelia."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 **~Michaela's POV~**

As the reunions had continued for both Percy and I, I hit Percy. Hard.

"What was that for?!" He had asked, holding his arm.

I had glared at him, mostly for being an idiot. "You said you were a fragment, but you and I know that there weren't any fragments. You had gathered one place a few times, as I helped you gather ties. You didn't talk to me, you just went to Alaska to put the book on the shelf, and you broke the wall for them to find the hallway, then you appeared and lied." I had lectured.

"I didn't lie." Percy had defended.

Anyway, the whole thing was explained, Percy was orchestrating the whole thing, while I helped in the background.

And, that was how our relationship has always been, just no one realized it.

Percy has always and will always be more powerful than me. Yes, I can work with making horses and ice, but Percy doesn't like doing it. Though, he can.

The best part of that day was, when Percy found out about Cookie.

What Amelia didn't know was the creature they had encountered on Mars, it was Cookie.

Percy and I didn't explain it anyone, but Cookie is an alien that can shape shift. But, we don't know where he came from, only that he likes following Percy, and loves Amelia and Felicity.

Everything else is self-explanatory, the emotions ranged from, relief to happiness and irritation to anger. That's the end of-

Wait.

Percy and I got Erebus off the Primordial Council and he is now stuck in Tartarus with barely any power for the curse he did to Percy, and for almost destroying the Balance of The Universe.

Nico and Annabeth were doing great as Co-Balancers, but just didn't realize that the Balance was dying.

That's the end of the story on how Percy became The Conquer of Darkness and The Ruler of The Darkness.

See, he is more powerful than me...

Also, the story on how almost all of our secrets were revealed...

They didn't even realized the reason why those three were chosen for the quest.

I do mean almost all, though that might be a different story...

Signed,

Michaela

Daughter of Poseidon

And, Proud Sister of Percy Jackson...

 **FIN.**


End file.
